Swim
by L.O.A.D
Summary: Facilier goes for a swim and saves someone.


**Own nothing. Review.**

It was a hot day in New Orleans and one of its more famous residents was feeling the heat particularly hard. It was days like these that made Facilier regrett dressing in black. He walked down the street, looking for some way to cool himself off. Rogue strands of hair were plastered to his forehead. Even his connection to the chilly Shadow couldn't help him. As he walked through the city, he came upon the river. An idea came to his head. Removing his hat, coat and vest, he dove into the cool water. Shadow glided on the surface of the river, unable to go below the surface. Facilier stayed beneath the surface until his lungs ached. Having grown up in the bayou he was a better swimmer than most and he could hold his longer than most. Only when he knew he couldn't hold his breath any longer did he surface, taking a breath and preparing to go back down.

"Achidanza!" A familiarly accented voice said in amazement. Facilier looked up and saw Charlotte, Tiana and Naveen standing on the riverbank. "You were down there a while. How did you do that?" Facilier cocked an eyebrow.

"How long have y'all been watchin' me?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. He floated on his back and paddled lazily. "I grew up in the swamp," he said, answering Naveen's question, "so I can hold my breath for a while. It took practice but y'all could probably do it." He tread water looking at them.

"Why are you in the river to begin with?" Tiana asked, her pregnancy starting to show. Facilier laughed.

"I was hot, chere," he said. "Do y'all wanna come in?" Naveen looked hopefully at his wife. Tiana shrugged.

"If you must," she said. Smiling Naveen jumped into the river without removing his shirt first. He made a huge splash, which hit the three other people.

"Was that really necessary?" Facilier asked, wiping the water from his eyes. Naveen smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said, looking at the water. He smiled. "Let us see who can hold his breathe longer!" He said excited. Facilier grinned.

"If y'all thinks you can beat me," he said, before taking an breath and sinking below the surface. He closed his eyes and relaxed, knowing he would be able to hold his breath longer if he didn't move. He could see Naveen under the water as well. About a minute went by before the prince had to surface and Facilier could still go for a while. Shrugging, he returned to the surface.

"I win," he said smiling. Naveen and the others looked at him oddly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Excuse me, but that mark on your back, it's funny no?" Naveen asked, trying not to sound unpolite. Facilier looked at Tiana and Charlotte, sensing the wanted to ask the same question.

"It's a veve," he said, "um, voodoo symbol, for the Loa, that's kinda like cross between a saint and a god, Baron Samedi." He swallowed. "The symbol's harmless, it's just a tattoo." They seemed satisfied with the answer because Naveen went back to paddling around. Charlotte walked over to the edge of the water and slipped, falling in.

"Lottie!" Tiana cried out as her friend began to sink. Not missing a beat, Facilier dove beneath the surface. He reached her fairly quickly; fortunately she didn't get knocked out.

_Put your arms around my neck, chere, _he told her.

_How are you in my head? _She asked, confused.

_I'll tell you later, just do it!_ She wrapped her arms around his neck and he swam the back to the surface. Charlotte coughed once her head was out of the water, not letting go of Facilier. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his bare chest. She looked up, their eyes locking. They stayed like that for a moment before Facilier cleared his throat.

"Y'all have pretty eyes," he said, smiling sheepishly. Charlotte blushed.

"You do too," she said. He paddled them both to the shore, helping Tiana get her friend out of the water before getting out himself. By now Naveen had left the river and was letting the sun dry him.

"I think we should go," Tiana said. Naveen nodded and the trio began to walk away from Facilier. Suddenly, Charlotte turned around, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Facilier tensed, unsure how to respond. Tiana and Naveen watched their friend, stunned. Charlotte stopped and stepped away from the startled voodoo man. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said. Facilier blushed and hugged her back.

"Don't mention it darling," he said. "Would've hated to see y'all get hurt." She broke away from him and walked away with Tiana and Naveen. Facilier stood there for a moment before a cool breeze forced him to put his vest and coat back on.

_Why did you help her? _Shadow asked his master angrily. Facilier glared at his shade.

"Do y'all really think Big Daddy'd let me live if I allowed his little princess to drown?" He snapped. "We can't fight a mob." Shadow nodded sadly and followed his master back to the emporium.

_You seemed to like it when she kissed you, _Shadow said cheekily. Facilier glared at Shadow.

"What are y'all implying?" He asked. Shadow chuckled.

_Nothing, _he said. _Nothing at all._

**LOL. Wonder what Shadow meant?**


End file.
